Known line splicing tools and methods, including solvent or sealing type systems, soldering-type systems, quick disconnect systems and threading systems have notable drawbacks. For example, solvent or sealing type splicing systems may require the use of plastic or elastomeric tubing and require handling of liquid chemicals. In addition, solvent or sealing type splicing systems do not have built-in process controls to ensure a consistent seal.
The solder approach for splicing metal tubing may be limited to metals such as copper and also lacks built-in process controls.
Splicing via the use of quick disconnect fittings is costly and does not provide a leakproof connection and splicing via threaded fittings in conjunction with teflon tape or other joint compounds may be costly and not applicable to all types of tubing materials. Additionally, the aformentioned line splicing techniques when used in a field environment are cumbersome.
Thus, a need exists for a fluid line splicing tool which is compact, forms consistent seals, does not require the use of liquid chemicals and which includes a built-in process controller.